In recent years, in accordance with improvement of the information processing technology, an analysis engine which analyzes various data has been developed. For example, an analysis engine that generates position information tracing the flow of a person from moving image data, an analysis engine that specifies a person from still image data, an analysis engine that generates text data from speech data, and the like, have been developed.
The results of analysis by these analysis engines are utilized for various purposes, and there is a case that raw data as the analysis source is needed. For example, when position information tracing the flow of a person from moving image data is analyzed and there is a concern in the position information, moving image data as raw data of the concern is searched for and reproduced.
As a method for handling a plurality of media and instructing reproduction, a method using a multimedia content markup language such as the Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language (SMIL) by the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) is known. The SMIL enables instruction to reproduce many types of media by designation of places to store the media, layout on a display and time to reproduce information such as a still image, a moving image, a speech and a text.
Further, an example of a technique for reproducing raw data that is the source of a data analysis result is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the technique disclosed in Patent Document 1, firstly, image parameters representing the characters of video images that are raw data captured by cameras are acquired, and the image parameters are associated with the cameras having captured the images. Then, a camera associated with a desired image parameter is specified, and a video image captured by the camera is displayed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-183334
On the other hand, in the case of performing reproduction of raw data that is the analysis source as mentioned above, there is a need to previously designate a storage place of a media which is to perform the reproduction. However, because the abovementioned SMIL is designed as a language emphasizing objects such as synchronous reproduction of a plurality of contents like text and a moving image and layout on a screen, it is impossible to handle information associating raw data with an analysis result, and a problem that it is impossible to obtain raw data in a desired site from the analysis result arises.
In a case that raw data used for analysis by an analysis engine is one, an application that requests for raw data to an analysis engine can relatively easily mange raw data corresponding to the result of analysis by the analysis engine by using a timestamp or the like. However, in the case of reproducing a plurality of raw data analyzed by a plurality of analysis engines or reproducing any of the raw data, management by the application is difficult. That is to say, for managing a combined analysis result obtained by combining a plurality of analysis results and respective raw data that are the analysis sources, a function of managing by each application what are raw data corresponding to the combined analysis result and what addresses raw data managing devices managing the raw data exist in is required. Consequently, a problem that management of raw data is considerably inefficient arises. These problems are obvious when the number of raw data to be analyzed increases, or when a combined analysis result is handled by a plurality of applications.